Between You and Me
by SilentPerfection
Summary: When Naruto tries to be-friend the new kid, he realizes he's gotten himself into something that he cant bak out of. He's left to make an important decision: Love or Sanity? Okay, I suck at summaries. SasuNaru NaruSasu and more.


**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

The wind blew his golden locks, rebellious strands tickling his tan forehead. Naruto raised his arm, shielding the resplendent rays of sunshine from his azure irises. Another gust of wind rolled by, rippling through his uniform shirt defining his toned abdominals. Just as he was about to cross the threshold of the front door to his house, Naruto felt a firm hand plop onto his shoulder. He turned to meet a hefty white haired man smiling down at him in an exuberant manner.

Naruto had lived with Jiraiya since his parents had died the day he was born. It was a rarity that Naruto had seen the man awake before he had gotten home from school. It did make since though since Jiraiya had spent the majority of his nights scavenging around bars and clubs for his next prey.

"What's your deal?" Naruto huffed, shrugging the man's hand from his shoulder. The corners of Jiraiya's lips twitched before he let out a cacophonous chuckle that reverberated throughout the neighborhood.

"You really don't know, do you kid?" Jiraiya's laughter began to fade.

"Get to it, Ero-Sennin. You know how baa-chan gets about tardiness, and the last thing I need is for the old hag to nag me to death." Naruto gestured to the invisible watch on his wrist.

Knowing his situation and his life story, Tsunade had admitted Naruto into the highly prestigious high school she is head of, with the help of her connections with Jiraiya and Naruto's father, Minato.

"Okay. Okay. Don't get your panties in a twist, kiddo," The elder man cleared his throat. "You are looking at… THE AUTHOR OF THE BESTSELLING ERO-ROMANCE SERIES ON THE MARKET!" Another round of resonant laughter began to crescendo before Jiraiya was interrupted by the slam of the front door and the absence of his adopted son.

_Damn it, Hentai!_ Naruto dashed down the residential streets, barely managing to avoid bumping into other pedestrians. He slipped his hand into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone. _7:57. Three minutes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. F-_ "Oof."

Naruto collided with a firm surface and found himself toppling backwards. He shut his eyes as his body tensed, bracing for the impact of the stone ground. A pair of hands grabbed the back of his head and one of his flailing arms, breaking his fall. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to meet obsidian ones. The pale-skinned teen guided Naruto into an upright position, before starting to walk off.

"H-Hey!" Naruto shouted at the raven-haired teen's evanescent figure.

"What?" The pale teen paused mid-stride, glancing over his shoulder. The blond scrambled to catch up to the mysterious raven. When he finally caught up, Naruto took a moment to examine the latter teen's attire.

_The same uniform as mine… he was walking in the wrong direction though._

The ebony haired male faced Naruto, his impatience and annoyance defined by the creases between his eyebrows.

"Um," A wave of warmth coated Naruto's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. " Thanks for-"

"Yeah, yeah. Next time watch where you're going, dobe." Sasuke whirled in the direction of his previous expedition, continuing down the path waving his hand in the air.

"What?! At least this 'dobe' knows which direction Konohagakure High is, teme!" Sasuke froze in his tracks, whilst a smug grin grew across Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder once more, mortification perfectly etched upon his face.

Naruto raised a cupped hand to his ear, "What's that? Does pretty boy not know his way to school?" Naruto snickered as Sasuke walked in his direction, his glare never faltering. Sasuke suppressed a growl, walking alongside the still giggling Naruto. The sandy-haired teen's laughing ceased until there was an awkward reticence between them, besides their steady footsteps. They were only about three blocks away from the school, yet the silence was eating away at Naruto. He scratched the back of his head, rummaging through his brain for small talk.

"…Nice day, isn't it?" Naruto mentally face-palmed himself at how stupid he was sounding. Why couldn't he manage some small talk with this 'teme' in front of him?

"Hn."

" …So you go to K High, huh?" Naruto attempted to make eye-contact with the raven-haired teen.

"Hn." Sasuke kept his gaze locked on the path before him. Naruto huffed, folding his arms.

_This guy._

"So, uh you must be new. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are...?"

The pale teen smirked, connecting his obsidian orbs to the sandy-hair's luminous, azure ones.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**AN: Well, I finally decided to buckle down and write a fic. Hopefully this turns out great. This chapter's a bit short, but y'know, its only the beginning. They'll get longer as the story progresses and we delve deeper into the plot**

**Special thanks to my betareader: FuzzyPeachz12 for making this fic readable 3**

**Oh I almost forgot, I will try to update as much as possible, considering my already busy schedule. But no worries, I should be able to squeeze at least one chapter a week. **

**So,yeah, Review, Review! **


End file.
